kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Serpent's Tooth
| Storyboarder(s) = Mark Sperber, Sean Petrilak | Supervisor(s) = Randy Dormans, Gabe Swarr | Cast list = Serpent's-tooth-cast.png | Previous = Mouth Off | Next = The Goosefather | Poll = What did you think about "Serpent's Tooth"? ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ AWESOME! ★ ★ ★ ★ Pretty good! ★ ★ ★ It was alright. ★ ★ Not really my favorite. ★ Horrible! ☆ I haven't seen it yet! ⊗ I don't watch the show. }} "Serpent's Tooth" is the eighth episode from season three of Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. Plot Synopsis Once deemed a hero, cobra Fu-xi has turned renegade and is attacking the Valley of Peace. When the villagers adopt an anti-snake sentiment, will Viper help stop Fu-xi, or join him?ToonZone.net - "Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness - Serpent's Tooth" Summary ]] The episode begins as two workers are guarding and building a new water supply for the villages. A snake named Lord Fu-xi starts to attack them. One of the workers get bit and start to run. The Five And Po are walking down the stairs after the news spread. They were heading down for a festival. Tigress asks about why there is another festival. Once they arrive, the villages are having an anti-snake mood. Curious, Viper asked the villages what was going on. They replied saying about the stories they have been hearing. A villager starts running in saying SNAKE! Viper checks on the man and he starts to see Viper as Lord Fu-xi. Viper finds out what is going on. Back at the Jade Palace, Master Shifu mentions that this Fu-xi is known as a grave menace to the land. Viper responds with hate and tells them about Fu-xi. She says that he once was a great hero protecting China. But there were those who feared his power and killed his family. In anger he swore revenge to the two leggers. Po questions Viper, And Viper displays a mood not seen often. Shifu asked Viper to catch Fu-xi. She refuses and has a talk with Shifu. She laters agrees to help. With Po on her side. Po says some things that upsets and angers her. Villages, when asked tend to refuse to talk to Viper as of the fear of her biting them. Out of anger, Viper calms down and they both split up. Viper on her own looks around and encounters Lord Fu-xi. As attackers try to hunt down Viper. Fu-xi saves Viper from the attackers, saying he would save any snake as he swore to protect any snake. Saying he knew who Viper is. Viper thanks him and asked if he can help him. Ranting about the others don't understand. Fu-xi says the first step is to stop being so nice. Po hears about the attackers and tries to attack Fu-xi. In a last ditch effort, Viper saves Fu-xi and escapes from the sence. Fu-xi saying thank you to her, says "you're great hero, the others just don't understand"( that line puts everything in motion. ) He accepts her offer and teaches her how to be a snake again. Getting her dark side into full effect. Po looking for Viper finds her decorative crystals on the ground talks to him self on being dumb for things he said. Meanwhile, Fu-xi tells his plan about mixing mutoon root and his venom to make it for good. He is planning to put it in the new water supply system. Po, calling out Viper. Fu-xi tells her to make a decision, "ARE YOU A SNAKE, or a two legger. In result Viper makes a wise decision and chosses the snake side. And bites Po. Later when Po wakes up. Fu-xi, comments Viper for he lethalness. And welcoming her back to the family. Viper talks about Po's stupid decisions on what to say. Saying finally "You lose panda, we win," Shifu and the rest are gaurding the town and the water supply. And Fu-xi talking about the venom and water supply's weakness. Po later replies in a suprised manner to Viper. Choosing the dark side over them. Viper is asked to finish Po. Saying her final words to Po. In a Nasty And Dark way. Instead of finishing him he cuts the rope, that was holding Po. Fu-xI realizes it was a trick (that Po didn't know about). Trying to save the water. Po collects the venom mix. Later, in a fast fight, The venom is spilled into the water supply. Viper down below destroys one of the support beams and it coll on her. Po wakes up to check on her. Fu-xi awakes and attacks Po. Viper for the last time tries to persuade him to be that hero again. He refuses. And Po And Viper Kicks him away. He is shown alive after hitting a rock upon landing. They both are shown walking back into the village. Po asking why he had to be tricked and says "wait I would have blown it". The villages celebrating for Viper, Viper says she feels sorry for Fu-xi and they have failed to save the festival. And Po responds with a non intended rude joke. Viper shows to whack Po. Voice cast * as Po / Worker #1 / Pig * as Tigress / Goat mom / Bunny * as Shifu / Buffalo worker * Max Koch as Mantis / Bowman * as Crane / Goat kid * as Monkey / Worker #2 / Rabbit #1 * as Viper * Peter Hastings as Apple Cart Duck * as Fu-xi Gallery Images Po-and-the-five.png| Snakes-persecuted.png| Viper-hurt.png| View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... Tracks Listen to more... Quotes Coming soon! Read more... See also * Episode transcript References External links * * Site navigation Category:Episodes Category:Legends of Awesomeness episodes Category:LOA Season 3 episodes